Sete dias múltiplos
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: Sete dias, Sete ficlets,para tentar reanimar esta secção, vários, português.
1. Paz(Kai)

**Notas do autor: Para tentar reanimar a sessão portuguesa de Beyblade, sete dias, sete drabbles, para começar uma história com Kai.**

…

Ele estava acabado, feito, arrasado, destruído, qualquer sinónimo que quisesse utilizar, e ele sabia isso muito bem.

Era uma noite fria, gelada, capaz de lhe enregelar os ossos, usava o seu cachecol já comum, e roupas quentes, que no entanto eram incapazes de impedir que o gelo se enterra-se no seu corpo.

A sua respiração saia, fazendo um bafo que se destacava em relação ao branco, branco que cobria tudo, incluindo ele.

Seus pensamentos estavam a ficar toldados, os seus raciocínios mais básicos, a temperatura do corpo a descer, e o seu corpo, já pálido, a tornar-se ainda mais pálido.

Kai usou a pouca energia que lhe restava para se amaldiçoar a si mesmo por ter sido tão descuidado, quem é que na sua certa sairia de casa para uma tempestade de neve? Casa era onde o calor estava, havia fogo, aquecimento central….Kai sorriu por entre a neve que lhe cobria os olhos…a escuridão estava a começar a sobrepor-se a tudo o resto, já não conseguia sentir as pernas, os braços, até o seu peito, toda a dor que lhe tinha passado, todos os desapontamentos, as traições, tudo o que sentira na sua vida a apagar-se, por uma das primeiras vezes na sua vida…estava feliz, viu os seus amigos, ao longe, sorrindo-lhe, e depois….nada mais, apenas a paz que a vida lhe negara.

…

_**Número de palavras:223 (contagem do word)**_

_**Título: Paz **_


	2. Mais Algumas (Ray)

Notas do autor: Para tentar reanimar a sessão portuguesa de Beyblade, sete dias, sete drabbles, para começar uma história com Kai.

…

Ray estava calmo, aliás, calmo era normalmente o seu estado de espírito.

A sua calma provinha de muitos sítios, meditação, a sua conexão espiritual com o seu bit-bicho, a sua conexão mais física com as muitas mulheres, já passadas ou prestes a acontecer.

E como lhe poderia alguém resistir? Alto, com cabelos negros, uns olhos que hipnotizavam quem os olhasse, o oriental não tinha conta do número de fãs que tinha, e que mais poderia fazer que satisfazer algumas sortudas?

A sua postura calma escondia dentro dele a mais básica das fogosidades, ele desejava-as, ele necessitava delas.

Ray sorriu,Hoje teria mais algumas. Seria um bom dia.

…

_**Número de palavras:106(contagem do word)**_

_**Titulo: Mais algumas**_


	3. Engano(TysonHilary)

**Notas do autor: Para tentar reanimar a sessão portuguesa de Beyblade, sete dias, sete drabbles, para começar uma história com Kai.**

…

Tyson deu por si mesmo a olhar lá para fora, vendo o sol alto no céu azul, poucas sendo as nuvens que flutuavam por lá.

Tinha esperado, embalado a maior comida que conseguia carregar, e partido, mas o mundo não tinha acabado, longe disso na verdade, o sol nascera, e com ele, talvez como se os espíritos estivessem a gozar consigo, a manhã que via era uma das mais brilhantes e solarengas do ano. Tyson não tinha lembrança da última vez que se sentira tão frustrado.

Claro houvera aquela batalha mais difícil, uma vez ou outra, mas essas conseguira sempre vencer, afinal era campeão do mundo há já várias anos. Mas agora? Hilary tinha-o arrastado para isto, convencendo-o de que o mundo ia acabar, e agora estava ali preso, com comida que lhe era suposto durar um mês mas que acabaria num par de dias, Hilary tinha-o abandonado e este ponderava se não tinha sido enganado.

Dentro da cidade uma jovem de cabelos acastanhados ria-se de maneira descontrolada...

**Fim**

…

_**Número de palavras:168 (contagem do word)**_

_**Título: Engano**_


	4. Cola(Max)

**Notas do Autor: Esta vai ser um pouco diferente, já passámos a marca do meio, e apenas uma pessoa, me mandou reviews, por favor! A nossa força como fandom é a nossa união! Vamos ajudar-nos uns aos outros!**

…

A sua vida era só sorrisos, sorrisos para os amigos, sorrisos para os inimigos, sorrisos para as situações mais desconfortáveis..

Era a pessoa com quem os amigos contavam sempre para os animar, não era o mais esperto, Kenny certamente o ultrapassava, nem o mais sábio, Ray com as suas filosofias provavelmente era-o, mas era o mais alegre, e disso não tinha dúvida.

Às vezes Max sentava-se após um longo dia de treinos, ou após um dos seus amigos ir a ele à procura de um riso rápido, e ele sentia-se cansado, cansado de sorrir, cansado de ter esta máscara permanente espalhada no rosto. Cada um dos seus amigos perfazia um papel essencial na equipa, e funcionavam melhor como um grupo, no entanto, e por mais louco que fosse, Max queria mais, mais do que ser sempre um apoio, sempre na defensiva, queria por uma vez na vida sentir a sua cabeleira loira sobre o vento, e atacar, ser o melhor!

Mas Max não o faria, pois Max era a cola que unia a equipa, e se não ele para os ajudar nas suas tentativas fúteis de ser alegres, então quem?

…

_**Número de palavras: 190 (contagem do Word)**_

_**Título: Cola**_


	5. Poder(Voltaire)

**Nota do autor: Vi-me realmente sem ideias para as próximas ficlets, por isso comecei a escrever, e saiu esta "coisa"….espero que gostem**

…

Ele era nada mais para além do inimigo final que os esperava…

Ele não era mais do que o vilão, a pessoa maléfica, a pessoa que eles teriam que enfrentar…

Ele suspirou, quando é que se tornara tão desprezível? Tudo o que quisera fora poder….e o mundo (era claro, sempre o mundo para ele), e agora isto, mereceria ele mesmo ter todo o trabalho de uma vida destruído? Durante toda a sua vida colecionara planos, dinheiro, tinha afastado o seu filho, o seu neto! O que não era mau….certo? Ainda poderia dominar tudo, mas que raios! Ele venceria! Anos de planos não iriam ser simplesmente deitados fora! Ele seria o dono da terra, de uma maneira ou outra! Ele tinha o poder, já para não falar de dinheiro…nenhuma prisão o poderia deter e nenhuma lição seria aprendida, ele estava seguro disso…

E talvez, só talvez, um pouco de afeto pelo seu neto pudesse aparecer, mas isso depois, talvez nunca, tinha agora ele tempo para pensar nisso. Estava decidido.

…

Ele nunca percebeu o quão se arrependeria até ser demasiado tarde

…

_**Número de palavras:180**_

_**Título: Poder**_


	6. Atenção(Emily)

**Notas de autor: Feliz dia da mulher toda a gente! Este capítulo é diferente, não é só um pouco mais longo, como também lida com uma personagem relativamente secundária, ao contrário das personagens até agora que são bastante celebradas (tirando talvez Voltaire) esta é raramente vista, mudemos isso está bem? Eu sei que esta história roça o porco e a generalização, mas não me queimem vivo! E, já agora, mandem-me criticas por favor.**

…

Emily olhou para o que tinha nas suas mãos, concentrando-se em maneiras de melhorar e tornar o pequeno objeto giratório mais resistente…

Rodando-o entre os dedos a rapariga pode encontrar conforto no movimento repetitivo, assim como Kenny, esta arranjara maneira de se relaxar a si mesma concentrando-se, embora os métodos dela envolvessem pura motivação e curiosidade, em vez de prazer, no entanto ela não conseguia perceber as razões porque Kenny precisaria de relaxar….ele tinha amigos, e sucesso, era inteligente e….bem, era tudo o que ela aspirava a ser como mecânica. Apesar de ela ser uma blader melhor disso não tinha dúvidas.

Enquanto se concentrava nos vários mecanismos interiores e truques que aprendera para melhorar um pião ela passou as suas mãos inconscientemente pela área na qual era mais desfavorecida, ao menos comparada com todas as outras raparigas que conhecia, os seus seios….

O que faria ela para ter mais atenção, quase que ameaçara as vitórias da sua antiga equipa por essa razão…apesar de ultimamente havido amadurecido, não haviam mais análises desconfortáveis a pessoas que mais conhecia….ou tentativas metediças de se meter na vida dos outros…estava contente com o seu corpo, era atlética…esperta e que mais? Oh sim, bastante desejável...apesar do problema na zona do peito…ou pelo menos achava que sim, apesar de não se importar realmente….

Ok…talvez só um pouco, mas estava a tratar disso, os livros e os mecanismos em breve substituiriam as fantasias e as chamadas de atenção, ou pelo menos ela assim esperaria…

**O fim**

**...**

_**Número de Palavras: 246(Contagem do Word)**_

_**Título: Atenção**_

_**PS: Me foi dito por algumas pessoas que considero amigas que este capitulo as confundiu um pouco, dai esta explicação:**_

**ela é basicamente uma pessoa que sempre tentou ser o centro das atenções (ao ponto de por em risco a vitória da sua equipa, como quando estava com max), mas está a fazer um esforço para mudar**

**ela sente que devido ao seu corpo pouco apetecível tem que compensar de outra maneiras...mas está finalmente passando esse complexo**


	7. Cansaço(Kenny)

**Notas do autor: Bem, aqui estamos, é o final disto, juntamente com Nessa, a quem agradeço muito por ter participado nesta épica tentativa de reanimar a sessão, conseguimos escrever cerca de 15 histórias, o que é quase mais do que os últimos dois anos juntos, a história está abaixo, e estão livres de escapar esta parte, mas antes quero dizer: Obrigado, obrigado a toda a gente que escreve, ou alguma vez escreveu para esta sessão, agradecimentos ainda maiores a quem me suportou com uma critica ou mesmo a quem leu, obrigado por tudo. Juntos conseguiremos manter a sessão viva, por mais difícil que seja. E já agora, me desculpem se Kenny estiver OOC, é o melhor que consigo fazer.**

…

Kai estava morto, e Ray não se importava muito, Tyson estava desaparecido e eles tinham-no procurado sem sucesso, apesar de Kenny ter uma teoria de que Hilary tinha algo a ver com isso, Max mantinha o seu sorriso, mas se se ohando com atenção conseguia-se ver a melancolia que lhe passava pelos olhos….e ele notava…não que pudesse fazer muito em relação a isso…

Kenny sabia o que Emily dizia dele, que nunca tinha estresse e que, quando o tinha ele simplesmente fazia coisas normais num macho humano e esse estresse desaparecia, mas não era verdade, e nunca tinha sido.

Os seus amigos continuavam a lançar os seus piões, e a divertirem-se com isso, competindo entre eles para descobrir qual o melhor, Max, Tyson….Ray….todos eles tinham poucas preocupações, só "**Let it Rip**" e aproveitarem o tempo, mas Kenny tinha crescido…tinha responsabilidades, e estas estavam lentamente a torna-lo uma pessoa mais fraca, como um velho, cansado da vida, não no sentido de depressão ou melancolia, não, estava apenas a ser esmagado pelas muitas responsabilidades que agora o perseguiam, afundando-se nesse mar, e a salvação…se realmente vinha, estava longe, muito muito longe.

Raramente via os seus amigos do grupo original,, e quando os via raramente tinha tempo de simplesmente parar e apreciar a conversa, deles todos só Ray parecia alegre, descarregando a sua infelicidade nas mulheres em quem se afundava…todos os outros estavam mudados para pior.

Quando chegava finalmente à sua cama após um longo dia de trabalho Kenny via-se a si mesmo incapaz de dormir, e então concentrava-se nas suas muitas memórias de quando era mais jovem, quando o entusiasmo por peças novas e maneiras de melhorar os piões dos amigos era tudo o que lhe importava….Kenny ansiava pelo tempo em que era apenas o "chefe", e em que as suas únicas preocupações eram as derrotas, o tempo em que ser mecânico não era mais que um passatempo e não uma obrigação…valeria mesmo a pena estar a perder a sua vida por isto? Um dia teria que se decidir, mas esse dia não seria hoje.

**O fim**

…

_**Número de palavras:343(contagem do Word)**_

_**Título: Cansaço**_


End file.
